


You guys are great

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, sarcastic, smartass rookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: deputy Marina Moore Goes to jacob and johns region and starts having the time of her life, and maybe has a little crush on john and jacob.
Relationships: Female deputy/ john seed/Jacob seed
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding on as I go I just have a very slow brain. I will probably write some more of the chapters if I can think of things. 
> 
> I hope you like my stuff <3 :)

"Oh Jakey bear?" Jacob heard the chatter of his radio of the deputy as always being a smart ass. Jacob was laying in bed and a uncomfortable growl came out of Jacobs slightly open mouth." Aw your never this slow Jakey come on soldier!" The deputy was very impatient and that was very tiring for Jacob considering he is 43 and can barely sleep almost every night, but he stumbled himself out of bed and tried waking himself up by hitting himself on the arm "my goodness jake what is with you being so slow lately?" Jacob walked kinda tired even tho he was wide awake now "what is it darlin?" "There he is!" Jacob chuckled  
"I'm just having a crisis and need your help" "oh really? And what's that?"  
"Sharky and I had a disagreement where he thought he could snipe 50 guys in 10 seconds! And I told him I or could do better then his loud ass"Jacob chuckled.  
"I just want to clarify I stole your 50. Cal. And frankly I'm amazing with it thanks for the free rifle wolf " Jacob had a stern expression "you stole my 50. Caliber?" "Yep or should I say YES!" "christs sake" Sharky snickered over the radio and so did john "oh john is it true that your girlfriend stole my 50. Caliber?" John looked like he was gonna smack someone"yes and SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" she looked over and snickered as she was ready for the answer jacob had. "I'll be the JUDGE of that" she held off her laugh but audibly snickered

"See you soon wolf."


	2. Mime game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a summary just read the goddamn story.

3 A.M

"JACOB!!!!" "Ugh" "Jacob tell your little piggies to put me down" Jacob looked at the chosen and they knew that if they didn't listen they wouldn't be alive "Jesus what did you teach them to do? Manhandle people?" "Just those ones" that smug look he had was just enough to have her anger start to bubble " rub that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you" "calm down pup" her anger was starting to bubble over even more "what did you just say to me?" Jacob could see her nose scrunch up which usually meaned she was about to punch someone " I can see anger in your nose and eyes pup" " oh really I didn't know" she said with a sarcastic voice "ok now here's what I wanna know. Why did you just call me at 2 a.m and then show up at the veterans center" "aw looks like wolf in the pack is starting to go soft " " dep you didn't answer my question" "and when you don't answer my questions I become angry" Jacob pulled out his military knife  
But he forgot that the deputy also had a pink military knife. She also pulled out her knife  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" "Hmmm" "cuz I'm standing here holding the same knife here wolf" " well if you plan on playing mime play nicely" "oh so that's what you want hmm? Ok"

Until.....

Jacob heard a faint call to his name and deputy Moore recognized it "Pratt..." "Peaches what do you want?" "Some chosen want to speak with you...." "Thank you. Now get" Pratt scurried off  
And the chosen walked in. "Sir there is a judge bear tormenting everyone around the center."  
"It must be from faiths region" "is that so? Well deputy Moore here can help with that" "what?"  
"Go kill the bear" "with what my fists? They confiscated everything except my knife " " you. "  
A chosen looked at Jacob "go give her fancy guns to her" "yes sir" "well I'll see you soon wolf"

Deputy Moore called cheeseburger and hurk after that and the went in search of the judge bear.  
They eventually found a cave that smelled of death and bliss. Which whenever she has to kill dumb shit like this she can usually tell the judge is here.  
"Deputy I don't know about this..." "It will be fine hurk. Cheese burger will help us with the bear"  
Cheeseburger let out a rawr and they went into the cave. "I think we are getting close"  
"RWRRRRR" "yep we are definitely close" 

eventually they killed it....well they had to use a lot of explosives

"Jacob we killed the bear." "There she is. I was startin to think you and hurk got eaten."  
"No but we almost did. Listen do you have anymore rocket launcher ammo at your place?"  
"Maybe. You just gotta ask nicely"  
"Can I please have some rocket launcher ammo when I get there?"  
"Sure." "Can you also fuckin release Pratt please?"  
"Nope." "Goddamn it" "peaches is staying here with me until he can prove he's strong"  
"Ok that's it I'm coming over there. But not just for the fucking rocket launcher ammo"  
"I'll be waiting..."


	3. Just hangin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time deputy kisses jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute in my opinion if you don't like it then you don't and, I don't fucking care so yeah.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The deputy had killed faith and destroyed the bunker, she was watching the fireworks and celebration by herself. She was sitting on the cliff side drinking a beer with dirt, sweat, and blood on her face, arms, and legs as she was wearing shorts. It was windy so when she heard rustling she thought nothing of it, but when she heard a voice she turned around to she a muscular man with orange hair. " hey pup" " hey jake" "so what are you doin with a cooler full of what i assume is beer by your self?" "Celebrating. Cuz your drug wizard is dead." "Can I join?. Haven't had a nice beer in awhile" " I literally don't fucking care" she rubbed her eyes and leg. "Fucking hell I'm tired. I was burned, punched, shot at. I'm surprised I'm not dead."  
"Dead? For christs sake I'm starting to think you can't be killed." "Well thats one way of complimenting someone" " ya know, you were right. I'm not a soldier. No I'm a fucking GODESS!" "From where? Hell?" "She grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Might as well be." "Ya know, Joseph was right about you. You just might be our saving grace......just kidding." "Well I was able to save john. I don't know about faith tho cuz I've never seen her presence since going to your church. Fucking hell she's probably not even dead" she was starting to get tipsy. Not drunk, but tipsy. "Ya know rook. It was a good thing ya saved john. John can be manipulated easily. Joseph had doing him all kind of crazy shit." "I saved john but killed that stupid bitch holly. She was such a fucking cunt." "Watch the mouth rook, you don't know who's watching or listening" he said with a shit eating grin and a chuckle "fuck you" she said while grinning and rolling her eyes. They stood and they stood in front of the stolen Peggie truck. "Well I guess I'll see ya around rook." Marina started getting closer to Jacob "yea Jakey see ya later" "or we could stay here or not leave." She said with a grin like smile. He started pulling her closer to him. "No. I suppose we don't have to." She leaned in and kissed him Fairly romantic like. " well I hope grace isn't spying on us with our scope because she sometimes spies on me for no reason" " if she did just tell her not to tell anyone" " I really thought you were gonna say something dark" " like what?" "Threaten her or kill her" " I have seen on camera in the mountains. I've seen enough shovels thrown at people" " I'm sorry but they deserve it" he chuckled. "Well goodnight rook, can't wait to see some more shovels thrown at peoples faces when ya come back." " I might do it you next if you keep it up"  
" you wouldn't dare" he patted his chest as he turned around. It looked like something john would do. She drove away and he must have too. Cuz there was no way he walked from his bunker or veterans center to a seed murder celebration.


End file.
